User blog:Neytiri765/Novel! What happens when you cross Doctor Who with Avatar!
Hi everyone. Like my friend Tsu'tey I'm riting a novel. have just finished 6th chapter. It is about Doctor Who and Avatar converged together. PLease commment on how much you like it! 'CHAPTER 1! BLUE AND 10 FOOT TALL!' "Pandora! A moon of the giant planet Polyphemus. I mean would you just look at all that FLUX ACTIVITY! I suppose it's partly what makes the mountains float in the air." said the Doctor. "Mountains that float in the sky! Sounds... AMAZING! Oh doctor please can we visit them. Just one little expedition onto Pandora." Amy Pond exclaimed holding one of her pale fingers up to the Doctor. "Never! nothing you can say or do will make me step foot on Pandora. It is too dangerous Amy. When have I ever held you back from danger? Never! Which means that this is a very harsh and dangerous planet. Now although the Doctor was a time lord and very good at solving mysteries somehow he could never know when someone was lying. Amy knew this so she set to work making a plan in her head. After about 5 minutes she said that she had dropped an earring that her Grandmother had given her. So the Doctor took her down to Pandora to see if it had slipped through one of the air sockets. However, it hadn't of course because it was all just a hoax so Amy could see Pandora. Amy thought it would be simple but it wasn't. Her and the Doctor would have to go through a body swap procedure. it would only take 10 seconds but it was complicated. They both had to be wired up to a machine. When the Doctor turned the machine on their heads jiggled and they began to feel motion sickness. However, it was all over in a matter of seconds. "We need to perform a basic exercise. Tardis transform interior into a basketball court." "Doctor haven't you noticed that you're blue!" And your ten foot tall." Amy asked. "Look in the mirror!" Amy looked in the mirror and to her shear astonishment she was blue and 10 feet tall. She had black braiding in her hair and it was scraped back in a bunch. She turned round and a blue tail tickled her shoulders. Her nose was like a muzzle of a dog and her ears were like that of a cats. Her canines were sharper and longer than normal. "I can't believe this!" I am an..." Amy said. "AVATAR! You're an avatar. That's what your body and my body is. An avatar. Now a quick game of basket ball and then we can find that earring!" The Doctor and Amy played basketball for 5 or 10 minutes. After that they were ready to go onto te lush moon, Pandora. The Doctor and Amy(who were still in their avatar forms) both had mixed views about setting foot on Pandora. Amy thought she would find it rather exciting. After all, eveything would be much bigger on Pandora, there would be floating mountains, tropical forests, many creatures. however The Doctor was more noligable and knew more about Pandora then Amy knew. He knew that everything being bigger meant that everything was a bigger threat. He knew that the forests were harsh and deadly and as for the creatures. Well, most of them were poisonous, deadly, armoured, protected and lethal. 'Chapter 2! Onto Pandora!' So Amy and the Doctor walked out onto the surface of Pandora. They were both in a dense jungle. Glimpes of sunlight came through the gaps inbetween leaves and trees. mysterious birds flew above the two avatars. "Wow! This place is so cool. It is so scenic." "Don't be too sure that you like this planet. Not until you have met the residents. Never judge a book by its cover. You have to read along the storyline. get some more information. Only then can you make an opinion." The Doctor said, a stern look on his face. "Exactly. You aren't even going by your own rules. Don't judge a book by its cover Doctor!" All of a sudden there was a metallic thrumming sound from behind them. The TARDIS was disappearing. After 5 seconds it had completely banished. THe doctor gave a huff under his breath. The two continued to bicker. On a branch above a blue figure watched them. She was female and moved very elegantly. she had more native clothes on. Small things made her differ from the Doctor's and Amy's avatars. she slowly got up and looked at Amy. A faint sigh could be heard from up close. She looked slightly sorry for her. The girl dashed off. Down below The Doctor was still talking. However, he was admiring the plants and the trees. He turned around to look at an orange helicordian. He touched it and in the blink of an eye it shrivelled up down to the ground. after 10 seconds it came back up to its original position. "HA! I love these plants. maybe I shouldn't of judged Pandora." The Doctor turned around. Immediately the expression on his face turned from amazed to perplexed and worried. Amy had disappeared! "AAAAAAMYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The Doctor screeched throughout the forest. 'Chapter 3! Where's Amy!' The Doctor looked around desperately. He couldn't see Amy anywhere. Then suddenly he heard a scream. It was definitely one of Amy's high-pitched screams. he ran as fast as he could to where the screams came from. On the way he saw a Hexapede. At that moment in time he wasn't sure if it was dangerous or not so he waited behind some bushes. However the Hexapede stayed there for some time. So the Doctor waited and waited until the Hexapede seemed to give some sense of movement. It raised it's upper lip in alarm. It began to sprint away but before it could a Viperwolf dragged it down. A whole pack of them started attacking the Hexapede until it was finally lifeless. The pack sank their razor sharp teeth into the flesh on the carcass. One Viperwolf snarled at The Doctor but it seemed too interested in it's already dead prey than in the Doctor who wasn't dead. Suddenly an almighty roar could be heard from a short distance away in the fo rest. the Viperwolves took one last chunk out of the Hexapede and then scarpered. A giant, panther-like creature leapt down to where the remains of the Hexapede were. It was a Thanator, the most feared land creature on the whole of Pandora. It gobbled the left-over parts of the Hexapede up in one single gulp. The thanator then spat the bones out onto the ground. It looked at the Doctor and raised it's upper lip. The Doctor took a hint that it wasn't interested in the food anymore... it was interested in him. The Doctor ran as fast as he could through the ever darkening Pandoran jungle. The Thanator was chasing him close behind. The Doctor hurdled over rocks, leapt over enormous roots that were twisting across the forest, climbed up tall trees but it was no use. The Thanator kept chasing him. Suddenly the Doctor was lifted off the ground. The Thanator had gripped hold of his T.Shirt and was shaking him around. However, in this mad frenzy of shaking the Thanator actually catapaulted the Doctor onto the branch of a nearby tree. he had escaped. The Doctor decided to steer clear of all life on Pandora. he gazed out at the pandoran forest. There was an incredible view from where he was standing. He could see gushing waterfalls, rocky cliffs, ginormous trees dotted around the landscape and reptillian birds flying in the sky. He heard something from beneath him: "Put me down! I am telling you, if the Doctor finds you kidnapping me they'll be trouble." "Fayvvrtep!" "What are you saying. I wish I knew what language you are speaking in." "Kehe fayvvrtep!" The Doctor then saw a blue girl, much like an avatar but varying slightly, hold a dagger up to amy's neck!" 'Chapter 4! Neytiri!' The Doctor leapt down from his tree and held his sonic-screwdriver out at the blue girl. It whirred and glowed green. The girl immediately covered her ears, which were partially mobile, and crouched on the ground. The Doctor then looked at Amy's hands. they were tied together with some kind of woven material. he undone them as quickly as possible. Amy and the Doctor then turned around, both eager to escape. In front of their eyes stood the girl. She had recovered from the effect of the sonic-screwdriver. She had drawn her bow and arrow, which was now aimed at the Doctor and Amy. She steadied her shot and was about to fire the arrow.. "fayvvrtep." she said. "What's that supposed to mean? We know that it probably means something bad. After all if you were just saying "Hay how are you doing." you wouldn't be aiming a bow and arrow at us. so what does that mean?" the Doctor said. The girl inhaled deeply. "Ok, different question. You're a na'vi. what clan do you come from? What's your name? You might as well put that thing down. You're not going to shoot me!" The Doctor said hopefully. The girl pulled the arrow back and poised her arrow. "Ok, so you are going to shoot us! We surrender. whatever you want we surrender!" explained the doctor. "you never surrender Doctor. why are you surrenedering? have you got some sort of plan!?!" Amy implied. "No! Unfortunately I do not have a plan. i am surrendering because the na'vi's arrows are dipped in a Nuero-Toxin that will stop your heart in 1 minute. Even my heart. because when I am in avatar form I cannot regenerate. so there you go!" the whole time that that conversation was going on, woodsprites, (seeds of the sacred tree) were floating down onto Amy an d the Doctor. A dozen landed on the Doctor and a dozen landed on Amy. The na'vi girl looked in awe at the two avatars covered in the purest spirit in the whole forest. They stayed on Amy and the Doctor for a couple of seconds and then drifted off, back into the air. "Ewya has chosen you!" the girl whispered in an amzed tone. "You must come withh me! come on!" The girl ran off into the forest. "So she can speak english. that's a surprise. Anyway who's Ewya?" Amy questioned. "Ewya is the na'vi's godess. she's made up of all the things they know, every creature, every peice of their culture." the Doctor the paused. "Of course. fayvvrtep means Demon. she called us demons. The humans must have landed by now. Oh my god! the na'vi and the humans are on the brink of war." By now it was night-time. Amy and the Doctor followed the na'vi girl through the forest. It was boi-elluminescent so everything had lit up as the darkness arrived automatically. With every step the floor below the three blue people lit up slightly. the three's bodies had lit up too. They were dotted with sparkling white spots. "What is your name." Amy called to the na'vi girl. "Neytiri." the girl called to Amy. 'Chapter 5! The Omaticaya!' The Doctor and Amy wandered through the forest, trying to keep up with Neytiri. She leapt across small rivers elegantly and brushed past leaves as she pranced through the Pandoran forest. she lead them both to a very large tree. It was not lit up like the rest of the forest but it still stood out well, after all it was about 900 feet tall. The Doctor and Amy gazed up in amazement with their mouths wide open. They were lead inside by Neytiri and a group of hunters. There they met an elderly figure called Eytukan and another one (this time female) called Mo'at. Neytiri spoke in na'vi to them: "Ma Sempul, Ma Sa'nok! O-el nga-ti kamei. T'sahiku da heirlu." "What does that mean Doctor?" Amy whispered. "It means: "Mother, Father! I see you. There has been a sign from Ewya."" The Doctor replied. "What are your names?" Mo'at asked. "I am Amy and this is the Doctor." Amy said politely. "Yes, and we are very sorry for intruding. come on Amy lets go!" The Doctor said hurriedly. They both turned around and hastliy made their exit. However, before they could make 2 steps a group of hunters blocked their way.Mo'at and Eytukan talked amongst themselves. "The Omaticaya welcome you to our clan. You are obviously not one of the sky people yet you are not na'vi. We need to learn about you. My daughter will teach you our ways. Starting tomorrow." Mo'at announced. 'Chapter 6! When you are ready!' The Doctor and Amy were lea''' 'd to a woven hammok each and then both went to bed. that morning they were both awoken by Neytiri. The first thing that they would have to do would be to make friends. na'vi chidren went running up to Amy and hunters went running up to the Doctor. Everyone soon came to like the Doctor and Amy. They liked Amy's kindness and they enjoyed the Doctor's strangeness. No-one was too sure why those sky people were so nice. the children liked the fact that the Doctor was so funny. However, they didn't know what he could be like. what he had been like. When the doctor looked like any other TimeLord his thoughts could flit around. He could be angry, amazed, puzzled, thoughtful, kind, passionate, sad and happy . no-one really knew what was really going through the Doctor's head. Sometimes, he didn't really know what was going through his head! The next lesson was hunting. The Doctor and Amy could not yet go on an actual hunt but Neytiri would teach them both how to use a bow and arrow. neytiri was very skilled with a bow and arrow but she did not boast about it. The Doctor wasn't too good at using his bow and arrow but Amy was rather good. these lessons took up most of the day. the ne xt day was an animal day. the doctor and amy were taught how to ride a direhorse and eventually they got it. The Doctor was slightly better than Amy at this. After they had all had lunch, Neytiri told them to follow her. She leapt up from where she was sitting and bounded up the spiral structure at the middle of Hometree. She walked out onto one of the branches. Several minutes later the Doctor and Amy arrived. they were both relieved to have got to their destination. Amy looked down and saw how high she had managed to climb. She smiled to herself after seeing how high she was. neyt iri made a series of clicks and calls. Suddenly a reptillian bird appeared from behind the leaves in the trees. It made a call which echoed through, what seemed, the whole forest. neytiri made Tsaheylu with the winged beast and then sat on it's back. Amy looked at the creatures hea d. it was truly beautiful. "Once Tsaheylu is made with ''Ikran then you are bonded for life. No-one else can ride your Ikran and no other Ikran can be ridden by you whilst the existing Ikran is alive. Seze is my ikran." neytiri said smiling, "To become a hunter you must make Tsaheylu with the Ikran that has chosen you." "When?" Amy asked, amazement i n her eyes. "When you are ready." Neytiri said. She lowered her flight visor and whooped. Seze flew off of the branch and into the air. neytiri and Seze circled Hometree several times, neytiri smiling the whole time. 'Chapter 7! OO-RAH!' Neytiri continued with the lessons the next day. She showed Amy and the Doctor what Pandoran creatures were dangerous and what Pandoran creatures weren't dangerous. She went over the na'vi language with them. The Doctor could vaguely remember the language from visits when he was younger. He picked the language up quicker but Amy had a better accent. They were also taught how to move through the forest and how to dodge enemies. Of course this was all building up to when they would have to choose there ikran. After a week the Doctor and Amy made there final kill and Neytiri was waiting beside them. She said that they were ready. That night the Doctor and Amy got into their hammocks and so did Neytiri. Neytiri went, more or less, straight to sleep. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other and talked. "We have to choose our ikran tomorrow Amy." the Doctor began, "I don't want you getting in any dangerous situations, you hear me. We're already marooned here with no TARDIS! I can't let you get hurt Amy, I just can't!" "Doctor! I'm 23 years old. i can look after myself. I don't need to be baby-sitted!" Amy exclaimed indignantly. "Yeah, well I'm 906!" the Doctor bellowed beginning to feel angry. He just wanted to protect Amy. "Maway!" a member of the Omaticaya hissed from a few hammocks below. "Lets just sleep on it!" Amy said. The next morning Amy and the Doctor woke up, there eyes open but their minds still in a deep dream. the doctor then remembered the journey Amy and he had ahead of them. "Amy, come on. Get up!" "I'm awake!" Amy followed the doctor to a group of na'vi. Tsu'tey was standing at the heart of them. Tsu'tey was a na'vi that was betrothed to Neytiri and had a deep and passionate connection with her. Atleast, that was what he thought. neytiri thought that Tsu'tey was overwhelming and pushy. Just because he was the future leader of the clan he had to order the na'vi to do everything for him. Tsu'tey stared at the Doctor and Amy intensely. In them he could see nothing but cowardliness. But of course he didn't know what they had both been through. Tsu'tey twitched one of his ears. This ear had been shot by some sort of bullet. it was as if he was showing it to them in rivalry. Tsu'tey lead the 3 members of the Omaticaya, the doctor and Amy to OO-Rah. The party stared up in amazement at Iknimaya. So how do you like it so far? You can post a comment if you like. Category:Blog posts